Por favor, no olvidar
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Ludmi] Participa en el Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


Participa en el **Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos Generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras, Negras.**

En esta ocasión mi regalito es para la futura cineasta del foro, **Ludmi**, a quien por cierto le doy la competa autoridad de banearme de todas sus redes sociales si esto no le gusta :3

* * *

><p><em>Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin, yo solo escribo regalos de navidad.<em>

* * *

><p>Hay cosas que de pronto se olvidan: el nombre de alguien que no se ha visto más que una vez en la vida, el color de una bandera extranjera, la inmensidad completa de ese mar que se pierde en el horizonte. Lo que no se olvida —porque cómo olvidarlo— es por ejemplo la espada que en segundo cercenó el cuello de un padre y la sonrisa de superioridad del niño-rey que pidió su cabeza. Arya no lo olvida, a pesar de ser Nadie por tanto tiempo.<p>

También suele pensar en las cosas extrañas que le relatan sobre ese lugar que una vez llamó hogar, un hogar tibio y dulce, rodeado de blanca nieve y murallas grises. La antigua casa del invierno. Le dicen los que viajan, los que hace tanto no tocan tierra, que todos allí han enloquecido y hablan de muertos que caminan.

Ella tampoco lo cree, pero se le hace factible que luego de tantas barbaridades encuentren algo más a que echarle la culpa, algo que no sean sus vecinos, los otros reinos. Su corazón se agita bruscamente, pero lo acalla con suavidad, susurrándole pequeñas plegarias que posponen el inevitable desenlace de todos sus pasos. El horizonte le llama, como un lugar olvidado y bien conocido.

…

Cuando lo ve no lo puede creer, el invierno es mucho más crudo que en sus pesadillas y las historias más aterradoras que ha escuchado no hacen justicia a lo que ha visto.

Pierde rápidamente su comportamiento habitual, vuelve a ser una pequeña criatura desventurada que no puede sino pensar en el hogar. Araña su destino con ansiedad, buscando asirse de algo que le devuelva estabilidad. Sueña con ser Arya, Arya entre los pies, Caracaballo. Solo que ya lo ha perdido, lo que fue ha pasado y no puede volver a ser; nunca más. Y duele, porque esa es la única cosa que siempre ha querido: recuperar lo perdido.

Ve con ansiedad la manera en que los cuerpos caen y luego se levantan, en como el frio hace mella en su propio cuerpo. Casi se siente como ellos, una muerta en vida, un fantasma penitente de un pasado no tan remoto.

Después de dos meses en esa tierra que no se parece a la del pasado, encuentra un atisbo de esperanza en el Cuello, allí donde el continente se parte en dos y las cicatrices del corazón se abren con mayor frecuencia. La ve como un lejano y borroso sueño, un espantapájaros ahogado en la nevada.

Es su madre, con el cabello rojizo suelto y azotado por la inclemencia, y las vestimentas pútridas y ajadas. Camina solitaria por el páramo, con los ojos tan azules como en los muertos, pero llenos de una chispa que solo se compara con la determinación de alguien que no se niega a morir. Rápidamente recuerda su sueño, el cómo la sacó del río, hinchada y degollada. No es ella, no es su madre, es su fantasma errante.

Las esperanzas se le van a pique. Ya no hay nadie en su lista, todos han muerto, el invierno se hizo cargo de todos. El invierno se acerca. ¿Quién le hubiese dicho que ese mantra funcionaba mejor como maldición que como lema? De ser así se lo hubiese gritado a cualquiera en su camino, a todo el que alguna vez se atrevió a burlarse en su cara del cruel destino que le aconteció. Ya no hay nada que hacer, nadie a quien gritar.

…

Se remueve entre un calor insoportable, uno que no ha sentido hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Estira la mano y se encuentra con algo peludo, y vivo, tendido a su lado, debajo está la roca solida pero cerca crepita un fuego acogedor. No quiere abrir los ojos, entre tanto invierno no puede haber algo así, tiene un miedo atroz (uno que le es desconocido) a abrir los ojos para encontrarse solitaria y medio congelada en la estepa. Si va a morir que sea imaginando el fuego de algo cercano.

Es otro cuerpo cálido y peludo lo que le obliga a mirar su alrededor. Es una bola de pelos negra, despeinada, con olor a humedad y con dos grandes ojos de oro batido. Se le hace levemente familiar.

Detrás de éste hay un chiquillo, ojos azules y cabello rojizo, grandes ondas que se resbalan más debajo de sus hombros.

—¿Bran? —No, no su hermano no tenía esa mirada de animal en el rostro, esa expresión de ferocidad salvaje.

—Rickon —Su voz dice que lo es, por supuesto, es más aflautada.

Se miran por un largo rato.

—¿Arya?

—Sí. No.

—¿Nadie?

—Nadie.

—Yo también fui nadie por un tiempo.

El pequeño Rickon, el último hijo de los Stark siendo Nadie. Eso da miedo, mucho miedo, porque en cuanto Nymeria le saluda con una lamida larga por su cara, nota la presencia de dos mujeres junto a la chimenea.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Osha, mi mamá, y otra chica que se llama Alayne, pero antes era Sansa.

Mamá. Al menos Rickon tiene una mamá, porque la madre de Arya viaja como un muerto andante. Sansa apenas si le mira.

Nadie y Alayne se hacen buena compañía, hablan de cómo es ser una Asesina Sin Rostro y una bastarda del Valle, pero jamás mencionan a las princesas, a las hermanas de Rickon. Tal vez, algún día, cuando el invierno ya no éste cerca, ellas dos puedan volverse a hablar, mientras tanto solo queda el pequeño señor de Invernalia y su madre, su guardia y su septa.

«Cosas que no hay que olvidar: Rickon es el señor, Sansa desapareció, Arya murió y el invierno está afuera. Y Bran habla, lo he visto en mis sueños». Jon no, Jon ya no volverá.


End file.
